With or Without You
by Kamon24121
Summary: Beck is dead and Jade misses him so much she is thinking suicidal thoughts. Does she love him so much that she'd die to see him again?
1. Goodbye

"No!" Beck yelled from his grave.

"I have to... I can't live if you're not here with me! I need you by my side..." Jade yelled and picked up the gun.

"If you do this-" Beck warned her, but it was too late...

Jade had already shot herself and was slowly dying.

"I'll see you soon..." Jade's last words spoke and her hand went limp letting the gun slip out.

" Why did you do that, Jade? How could you even thing about doing what you just did?" Beck asked.

Jade slowly walked towards Beck and ignored all of his words. She hugged him and kissed him; he'd been dead for an entire year and Jade just couldn't possibly take it anymore. She actually convinced herself that she couldn't live without him.

"I'm sorry; ...I love you." she said and kissed him.

Beck kissed her and suddenly pulled away. "I love you too... you know that, but you have to go back..." I died because it was my time and I couldn't control it, but you; you need to go back, Jade."

Jade started to cry and her tears slowly slid down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

"As happy as I am to touch and actually hold and see you again; you need to go back!" he continued on with what he was saying wiping away her tears with his fingertips.

Jade shook her head stubbornly and held onto him.

"I'm not loosing you again; I won't..." she whined.

"We'll see each other again... I promise." Beck said and pushed her away shaking his head sadly.

Before Jade knew it, Beck was gone and all she could see was black... only darkness.

Jade woke up in the hospital. The nurse slowly walked into the room and told her that she was lucky to alive and will only have a few scars.


	2. The Hospital

"Damn," she cursed under her breath.

Beck walked up to the side of her bed. She looked at him in shock.

"How?" she asked.

Beck smiled. "Well, you died so you can see me now."

Jade stared at him in shock. The nurse looked at her like she was crazy and came over.

"Miss West," she asked.

Jade looked back at Beck and he had vanished. She looked back at the nurse.

"Yes?" she asked quite impatiently and searched the room for Beck.

"Are you alright?" the nurse asked looking around the room with her. "Who are you looking for?"

Jade shook her head. "No one..." she sighed.

Then nurse nodded and left the room. Beck appeared again and Jade gasped.

"Beck! How- why did you leave? She can't see you too can she?" Jade asked looking back at her nurse who was now walking far far away from her room.

Beck shook his head with a frown.

"Force of habit," he sighed.

Jade continued staring at him and he looked at her confused.

"What?" he suddenly asked.

"It's just... weird to see you." Jade told him.

Beck nodded and walked over to the chair by her bed. Jade almost laughed when he tried to sit down in it and fell right through it. Beck cursed and pulled himself back up.

"For some reason, nothing will let me sit on it or touch it anymore." he sighed and dusted himself off, even though he was a ghost and ghosts didn't have to do such things.

Jade laughed. "Why do you think that is?" she asked.

Beck shook his head. "I... don't... know..."

He thought and thought and finally he looked at her. Jade looked back and raised her eyebrows at him confused.

"What?" she asked staring back at his long gaze back at her.

"You," he said pointing his finger at her. "You might be the reason I'm losing my uh ghost abilities."

Jade snickered at the words, but her face hardened in seriousness.

"How do suppose I did this to you?" she asked.

Beck sighed. "Well, when you were about to kill yourself, I was taken away from my house, where I was trying to talk to my dad, long story, anyway something took me to you right when you were about to kill yourself. I think that same thing wanted me to stop you, but I failed so... poof! No more ghost powers for Beck." he fell back into the chair, but this time he stayed on top and didn't fall through.

Jade looked at him in shock. "Beck... it worked!"

Beck looked down and touched the chair.

"Yeah, it did..." a huge grin spread across his face.

"That was weird because, just then , I was feeling sorry for you and that I might've actually taken your... powers," Jade said.

Beck nodded. "I think you did, but you kind of have to ability to help me get them back."

Jade looked around to see that a bunch of nurses were staring at her like she was crazy. Jade looked back at the chair to see that it was empty. "Beck!"

"Over here," Beck whispered from under her bed.

"Beck, what are you doing there?" Jade asked, but stayed put on her bed and tried to look as normal as possible for all of the strange nurses that were staring at her.

"As I said before... force of habit. I saw all of those nurses coming up and start looking at us, well you, talking and well, I hid." he told her.

"How can I get out of this place?" Jade asked.

She stretched out on her bed and sighed. "It feels like I've been here for weeks!"

"Well, you haven't... I would know." Beck said from under her hospital bed.

Jade kept quiet as two nurses came in. The one smiled at her and the other just stared in horror.

"Ghost... ghost!" the one screamed and hid behind the other.

"I'm sorry, Michael is scared that there is a ghost in every single room in this hotel." the other nurse told Jade. "You can go now if you'd like... you are healthy enough as I can see." she smiled at Jade as she took out her IV and other monitors that Jade hadn't even realized she had on until now.

Jade looked at the nurse confused.

"What is it Miss West?" she asked.

"Ghost!" Michael cried in horror. "Ghost, ghost, it's a ghost."

Beck quickly slipped out of the room and Jade stared after him. He pointed to the exit door and mouthed that they would meet there after the nurses were done with her. Jade smiled and nodded and looked back at the nurse.

"So, I can go?" she asked still smiling.

The nurse nodded and smiled back at her. "Yes, Miss West you can." she turned around and grabbed Michael by the arm. "Come on... let's go to the next wing."

Michael kept muttering the same thing over and over again as they walked further and further away from Jade's room.

Jade rubbed her arms as she got up and she slid her shoes on and went to the exit to meet Beck.

"Boo!" Beck said when she walked out the doors.

Jade shook her head and laughed. "Very funny, Beck."

Beck shrugged. "Eh, it was worth a shot." he smiled and followed her to her car.

Jade unlocked her car and got in.

"I miss this thing..." he sighed as he got in the passenger seat. "Lots of..." he looked over at her. "Memories..." he finished his sentence with a smile.

"Buckle up, Beck. Oh," Jade realized what she said and looked over to see Beck's hand slipping through the buckle.

"Ghosts don't need seatbelts anyway, right?" he forced a laugh.

Jade nodded and drove to her house. She parked in her garage and Beck got out first and tried to open her door for her.

Jade shook her head and looked at him through the window. "It's not going to work."

Beck sighed. "But..."

Jade gave up on waiting for him to finally open her door and opened it for herself. She walked inside and kicked off her shoes at the front door and ran up to her room. Beck followed her close behind and Jade turned around at her door to warn him that her room had gotten pretty messy since he'd left, but he was gone.

"Beck?" she asked looking down the hall and running back downstairs but Beck was nowhere to be found.

She sighed and walked back upstairs to her room. She hesitated to walk back into her room.

There were just too many memories in this room with him. What if seeing him was just a figment of her imagination?

What if she was really crazy and Beck hadn't just been at the hospital with her or downstairs in the garage trying to open her front door for her.

Jade pushed her door open slowly and looked in her room and gasped.


	3. Will he stay?

"Hiya!" Beck said.

He was laying down on her bed with a huge grin on his face. Jade looked at him and smiled.

He came back or he never left! Whatever happened... he was here. He had stayed.

Jade felt a tear fall from her eye and quickly turned around and wiped it away.

Beck quickly got up and before he knew it we was right there by her side.

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"It's nothing..." Jade told him as he spun her around to look at him dead in the eyes.

She wouldn't look at him.

"Jade," he said. "You can tell me anything... so please. Tell me what's wrong."

Jade closed her eyes and looked away. "I thought you left me... again."

Beck let go of her and sighed sadly.

Jade walked past him to her bed and fell on it.

"I'd never do that..." he told her and got on the bed with her.

"I know, but just for a split second, I thought I was crazy. I almost convinced myself that you were just part of my imagination." she told him and hid her face in her pillows.

Beck reached his hand out to touch her, but it slipped through. He sighed in disappointment.

"You're not letting me touch you now..." he told her sadly.

"I'm what?" she asked sitting up slowly.

"You won't let me touch you." he reached his hand out to touch her face, but it slid right through.

Jade looked at his hand and reached out her hand. They touched and Beck smiled.

"So," he said breaking the silence.

Jade smiled and just looked at their hands. They could feel each other again! Jade took her hand away and came at Beck for a hug. Beck disappeared and Jade fell on the floor.

Jade got up and dusted herself off. "Beck!"

Beck appeared on her bed. "Sorry..." he smiled and opened his arms for her now.

Jade slowly came to him and hugged him. Beck rested his chin on the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo and perfume. He savored these last moments with her.

"I miss you, Jade." he told her.

She nodded. "I miss you too." she said and kissed him.

He looked at her and kissed her again. "I... love you."

Jade fell to his chest. "I love you too."

Beck disappeared in thin air and Jade fell on her bed.

"Beck?" she cried out and looked around her room for him.

She called his name over and over, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.


	4. Taken away

Beck looked up at the dark, red-eyed man in front of him, obviously another ghost.

"Wha- What did you just do?" he cried. "I want to be with my girlfriend."

The man shook his head.

"Dude!" Beck groaned.

The man smiled. "I'm just joking with you... you can go back to her. I just wanted to say hi."

Beck looked at him confused.

Another ghost came out of no where, it just appeared really, strangling the red-eyed one instantly. "Dude," she chuckled. "Don't scare this poor guy... He's new."

She smiled at Beck and held out her hand. "I'm Grace."

He gave her his hand and shook it. "Beck," he smiled.

"This is my annoying older brother Niall," she giggled.

"Ah," Beck smiled back, eyeing the red-eyed ghost that took him away from Jade.

"Sorry man," he said, holding up his hands.

Beck looked at him confused.

"We all... us ghosts. We can hear each other's thoughts." Grace smiled. "We could also touch people, without actually passing through them." she smirked. "And-"

"We can jump into people's bodies." Niall finished his sister's sentence.

"Really?" Beck asked, shocked and a little interested.

Grace nodded. "But, you have to be very careful... you can't jump in and out too much or you may get stuck."

She looked at her brother.

He rolled his eyes. "One time! And hey," he smiled. "I got out!"

She crossed her arms.

Beck read his mind and gasped. "You killed the guy?!"

Niall sighed. "If it helps... he had cancer."

Grace smacked her brother. "Yeah. THAT helps alright!"

Niall made a face and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Dad... like we've tried to for-" he looked at Beck. "A while."

Beck smiled and looked around awkwardly.

_Where am I anyway?_

"You're in the inbetween..." Grace smiled, answering his thought.

He nodded. "Okay," he sighed. "How do I get back to my girlfriend."

Grace smirked. "It's easy! How did you do it before?" she asked.

Beck thought.

_Well, I just thought about her and..._

"That's it! Do exactly that." she smiled.

Beck groaned. "Okay, this being a ghost thing is getting a little annoying... I hate my mind being read."

Niall pat him on the head. "Well, get used to it little man..."

Beck chuckled. "Well... it was nice meeting you two," he smiled at Grace.

Unlike her brother, she had icy blue eyes.

"I'll see you soon," Grace smiled back.

Beck cocked his head confused.

"All of the ghosts are being taken to a meeting," she smiled.

Her teeth were perfect and blindingly white, just like her skin.

Beck nodded. "Oh. Well, yeah... see you soon then I guess."

She and her brother walked away and Beck closed his eyes.

He thought of Jade and suddenly his nose could smell the scent of her room and the too familiar perfume.

"Beck!" he heard her cry.

He smiled and opened his eyes to the sight of her perfect face.

"Jade," he whispered, kissing her passionately.

She kissed him back and pulled back, surprised. "Woah!" she cried excitedly. "How am I feeling that? How did you do that?!"

Beck smirked. "I found a way..."

Jade smiled at him; she hadn't been this happy since the day they both met and he asked her out.


	5. The Elders and The Meeting

Beck smiled down at Jade, who was now tucked in bed and sleeping peacefully, and put another blanket over her.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

She didn't wake up, just turning to her side.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the pull of the elder ghosts.

He knew he was being taken away from his girlfriend's room again.

He looked around the room one last time before he was taken.

"Bye Jade," he whispered, reaching out for her, but it was too late.

He opened his eyes again and saw he wasn't in Jade's bedroom anymore.

"Beck!" Grace's familiar and angelic voice rang out.

He sighed and embraced her.

"What is this meeting about?" he asked. "What's so important that I have to be taken away from my-"

"The elders decide whether or not to keep you dead or bring you back to your old life." She explained, cutting him off.

Beck blinked.

"What?" he asked.

She grinned and nodded.

"You heard me Beck…" she whispered into his ear.

He stared at her, apart from her strange colored eyes, she was very beautiful, but she didn't compare to Jade.

He didn't dare compare the two women to each other.

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" she cried. "It's starting…"

* * *

Beck sat down next to her and her brother.

Niall nodded at Beck and he nodded back with a small half grin.

The meeting barely made any sense to Beck; from the moment he got in and sat down, Beck felt like everyone was talking in another language.

Grace had to keep kicking Beck because every now and then he'd nod off and nearly fall asleep right there in the seat he was sitting in.

Each time a new person started to talk, Beck would fall asleep, and Grace would have to kick him back awake.

One word in particular caught Beck's attention and he suddenly was awake when he heard it.

"Beck!" a very skinny and wrinkled man cried.

Beck looked up at the stranger who was walking toward him very slowly.

"You…" he cried, pointing a crooked finger in his direction. "You just died recently. Correct?"

Beck blinked in shock and quickly nodded in reply.

"And you have a lonely girlfriend still there on the other side. Correct…?" he asked.

Again, Beck nodded, but this time a little slower.

The old man looked back at the elders.

"This poor boy…" he whispered, wrapping a weak arm around Beck's shoulders. "His spirit feels warm and promising."

Beck grinned slightly, not understanding exactly what it meant to have a "warm and promising" spirit.

"It does?" Beck asked quietly; his voice was a little shaky and every ghost and undead being at the meeting could tell.

The old man nodded. "Indeed."

Grace smiled at Beck from her seat.

"I know I felt something…" Niall whispered into her ear.

She smiled and nodded. "But I saw it first…"

Niall rolled his eyes, but decided not to start an argument.

"Do you wish for life again my boy?" the elder asked.

Beck looked at the man, up at the stands towards Grace and Niall, and back at the man's face again.

He just blinked in shock as he tried to scramble with his words.

"Of… course…" he finally managed to get out.

The elder grinned an awkward, but friendly, toothless smile.

"Do you think his body is wiling?" an elder in the group asked.

The one beside Beck shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and see…" he grinned again.

An odd sound escaped his mouth and Beck realized right away that it was a chuckle.

It was a nervous chuckle, but the elder did indeed chuckle.

The elder nodded at Beck one last time and grinned, walking back to the others.

"Do… Does this mean… I, I… have a chance to be… alive again?" Beck asked Grace when he sat back down.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes. You're very lucky, Beck."

"Yeah man," Niall said, patting him on the shoulder. "This doesn't happen to everyone and it doesn't happen that often either so you're a very lucky man, dude!"

Beck chuckled.

"It doesn't happen to everyone…" Grace whispered, repeating part of what her brother had just said.

"Yeah, we've been dead for-" Niall started to say, but his sister stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the groin.

"No. Shut up, Niall!" she cried.

He rolled his eyes and obeyed his sister's commands to bite his tongue.

Beck looked at the two siblings beside him curiously, but didn't dare to attempt to ask them anything.

"Maybe, I'll ask Niall a few things… when his sister isn't around." Beck thought to himself.

He smiled over at Grace awkwardly.


End file.
